I'm all in
by Anavela
Summary: Lorelai get's shot, Luke expresses his feelings, Sookie and Lorelai are married...all in this great Gilmore Girls story. Maybe not in that order, and maybe not even literally, but those events do happen....sort of.
1. So much for sleeping

I'm all in

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. If I did, I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction.

AN: Okay, so if you haven't read the summary, READ IT. If you want more detail…..read the story. And when your done, please let me know what you think of it. I'm not asking for a long review, or even a review at all. All I'm asking is that you tell me if I should continue. A simple yes or no. And let me thank you all in advance.

Chapter 1: So much for sleeping….

Lorelai swung open her front door, and walked in. She had just gotten back from the worst date of her life and all she wanted to do now was go to sleep and forget that it ever happened.

She threw her jacket on the couch and made her way upstairs, forgetting to lock the door like usual. It was Stars Hollow after all and nothing bad every happened….right????

After her routine of getting ready for bed was finished, she jumped onto her mattress and relaxed on top of the soft comforter and pillows. She was so tired, she fell asleep within minutes, forgetting to get under the covers.

Outside her house, lingering in the shadows, he watched her enter the house. After he was sure she couldn't see him, he slipped onto her front porch, and then a while later, let himself in.

He knew she was asleep, because all the lights had been turned off, and the music that she had on when preparing for bed, was turned off. Finally, he was ready to get his revenge on the woman who broke his heart.

Lorelai turned onto her side, and smiled as she dreamed. She had always been a deep sleeper, so anything including an earthquake or a tornado couldn't possibly be able to wake her up, much less a stalker. And that bad habit of her not locking her doors just made it so much easier for him.

He crept into her room. The door was open. Yet another easy thing to make his plan work out better. Basically, all he had to do was show up and come in. In this town, nobody suspected anything like this could ever happen, so they all came to the conclusion that safety wasn't as important a matter as what food to buy, what house to choose, or what breakfast to eat.

He carefully, grabbed the gun out of his back pocket. Lorelai groaned in her sleep and then turned onto her other side. The side facing him. At first, a rush of guilt hit him. Thoughts about how he could kill such a beautiful woman ran through his head, but he pushed them aside. He came here to do one thing, and he would never back down. Not after what she did to him. Playing with his heart like that. A heart is not something to mess around with. His heart had been beaten badly ever since he was younger and now he had, had it. Enough was enough. Little did he understand though, that Lorelai, unlike all the other people in his life that messed around with him, was just some person looking for her one true love. He didn't qualify for that, so she had to let him down, but she never meant anything by it. She would never do anything intentionally to someone to destroy their lives. That just wasn't Lorelai.

Once he was done reminiscing about their relationship, he raised the weapon high and aimed it at her head. Lorelai laid there, defenseless. I guess the only good thing about this situation was that she didn't know what was going to happen to her. It was better then being strapped down, knowing your life was going to end.

Amazingly, though, just as he pressed his finger down on the trigger, Lorelai's eyes shot open. It wasn't the sound of his breathing that woke her, nor was it the sound of him breaking into her house. It actually had nothing to do with him, and everything to do with Luke. The dream she had ended quickly after she watched her best friend, get stabbed in the side by an unknown figure. When she saw what was going on in the real world, she screamed and sat up. "Wh..what's going on????" That was all she could get out before the gun went off and the man bolted out the bedroom door. Lorelai looked down at the mass of blood before her. It was dark, but she could still see and feel everything. However, if she hadn't of woken up, and hadn't of moved as quick as she did, that bullet would have nailed her right in the head, killing her.

Ignoring the pain and worry that her life would soon be over, Lorelai tried to stand up out of her bed. To her surprise, she was a lot stronger then she thought she was, and she made it all the way down the stairs. Her attacker was long gone, but she wasn't concerned about him. Just getting to the phone.

When she reached her destination, she dialed in the first number that came to her head. 911, of course. But the line was dead. How could that be, she thought. After looking down, she realized her wire had been cut. "Oh, God…" She moaned, as she used any object near her to help her get back into the living room. She wasn't exactly sure what to do at this point, or where she was going to go, but she knew she had to do something. She grabbed her keys off the table and got herself out the door, down the steps, and into the car. Then she started it up and drove off.

He injury wasn't bad, but it was getting worse. The bullet probably hit somewhere near the lower abdomen, but she wasn't going to check. The sight of blood didn't exactly gross her out, but a lot of it did. Especially now.

It took her only a few minutes to get into the main part of the town, and she stopped her car when she saw some hope. Luke's Diner wasn't open, but the light was on. She could hear the sound of his little television and she could just make out his image sitting in one of the chairs. She pulled the car to a stop, got out, and ran to the glass door, banging as hard as she could on it.

Luke, who was watching the game, jerked his head back to see Lorelai standing at the door. Actually, she wasn't standing, she was kind of leaning over. This got his concern, and he raced for the door. When he opened it up, Lorelai was hunched over, grabbing her stomach. Blood on her hands, and all over her pajamas. "Luke, I…." She started.

His eyes almost popped out of his head. "Oh my God, Lorelai…" As he said this, her legs weakened greatly and her body threatened to fall over. And without Luke being there, she just might have, but his strong arms immediately picked her up off the ground and he carried her inside, placing her on top of the nearest table. "Luke…" She tried again, as he left her there. But it was only to retrieve the phone to call 911.

"It's okay, I'm coming back. Just hold on. He dialed in the numbers and waited impatiently for an answer.

"Yes, what's your emergency?" The woman on the other line asked him.

"Um…I think my friend's been shot."

Lorelai listened as much as she could. She heard Luke give the address out and she heard him hang up, but she sort of missed the beginning of the conversation. Nothing was really making sense anymore. The pain was too intense now and she was starting to wonder if she would die. "Luke…" She called out again.

"What? It's okay, I'm here…don't worry." He ran back into the kitchen and got a rag out from one of the drawers. He hurriedly wet it down with some hot water and ran back to Lorelai.

"I think…I've been shot…." Lorelai continued, this time, her eyes were closed. She looked as if she were asleep and having a bad dream.

Luke let out a little laugh. "Yeah, I think your probably right." He agreed with her as if she were a child. He knew she was struggling to stay conscious, so her thought process was probably not doing so well. It was understandable that she's be a little confused, and disoriented about what was happening.

"No…" She shook her head. "No….I'm…I mean yes, I was…" She swallowed hard, trying to get her words out. "Shot…" She finished her last sentence. "Some guy…some guys was in my room." She explained.

"Do you know who it was?" Luke asked her as he tended to her wound. He lifted up her shirt, after moving her hands out of the way first. Then he carefully and slowly dabbed the warm washcloth onto her stomach. Lorelai winced from the pain.

"No…no, he was there…and…and he left after you died….." Everything was making perfect sense in Lorelai's mind, but Luke didn't have the slightest clue as to what that meant. But, that wasn't unusual. The same thing happened when she was completely well and conscious. He just tossed that to the side of his mind, and focused more on her bleeding. She seemed to have lost a lot of blood, but it had slowed down a bit. Which was good…maybe. Luke could only hope that his friend…his best friend, would be alright. It was at the moment, up to him on whether she would live, so he would do his best until the paramedics arrived. "Luke?" She asked.

"What?"

"Thanks." She told him gratefully.

"For what?"

"For, this. For…being…here. For…helping…me."

Luke shook his head. "How could I not?" I love you, he thought to himself.

Lorelai let out a little smile, and opened her eyes back up. He stared into them. Never before had he got a chance to witness just how blue and angelic they were. Oh the things he would give to see those two eyes stare at him like they were now, every day of his life.

But before he could stare any longer, sirens were heard outside of the diner. Luke quickly got into action. "They're here, Lorelai. Your going to be okay."

"You know, you've…been saying that so much. I'm staring…to get worried. Is it…really that bad." She struggled just to complete a sentence.

Luke smiled with tears in his eyes. "Lorelai, you've been shot."

"Thanks for the update…."

Luke shook his head. "Your welcome. Now, come on." He lifted her up into his arms and carried her outside. There, the paramedics had gotten a stretcher out, and they helped him put her down on it.

"Can I ride in the back?" He asked one of the men.

"Yeah. Is she your wife?"

"No, um…just a friend. A good friend." He explained.

"Okay, just hop in the back after we load her on then."

Luke did what he was told. He watched them strap her down to the stretcher, put an oxygen mask over her face and then put her in the ambulance. People around the town started coming out to see what was happening. Sookie being one if them. "Luke! What happened?" She yelled.

"Lorelai was shot." He told her. "Don't worry. She'll be okay. I'm riding with her to the hospital…unless you want to."

"Yeah, of course." She replied, shocked.

Luke really wanted to go with Lorelai, but he knew having Sookie there with her would be better for her. "I'll inform everyone else. You go with her."

Sookie gave him a quick hug and then got into the ambulance. Looking at Lorelai, she started crying. She grabbed her best friend's hand and sqeezed it tightly while the paramedics did their job. Lorelai seemed to have lost conscience.


	2. Waiting sucks

I'm all in

AN: This chapter probably isn't as great as the last, but I really wanted to update it. I actually think I know where I'm going with this one, but it's going to take some time. If any of you have any ideas or suggestions, I'd be glad to make them happen if I can. Right now, the story is a little our of character. I don't usually do that with my fanfics. I like to be funny and sarcastic. But this one is my first drama, so I can't really make it sad and happy at the same time. I did, however, put a little funny thing in here. It wasn't hilarious, but it was the best I could do. And this is a Luke and Lorelai story, so I will be doing a lot of chapters on them later.

Chapter 2: Waiting sucks….

Luke took his cap off and ran a hand through his hair. How was he going to tell everyone that Lorelai had been shot??? How was he going to tell her daughter? Especially over the phone. That's probably the worst way do it.

"What's going on out here?" Taylor came up to Luke in his pajamas, watching as the ambulance drove off.

"Nothing." Luke turned back around and headed into the diner. He slammed the door in Taylor's face and walked angrily over to the phone. After a couple minutes of thinking it over, he finally came to the decision that he should tell Rory first. Everyone else didn't need to know. It wasn't their business. He dialed in the numbers so fast, that he didn't even have time to think about how he had even gotten the number. It must have been from Lorelai.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice answered.

"Rory?" Luke asked.

"Yeah….Luke??? Why are you calling me at…." There was a pause. "….Oh, I have no clue what time it is, but I know it's late! This better be good. I'm so sleep deprived it isn't even funny."

"Rory, your mom's been in a accident. She's been shot. But don't worry, okay, I'm sure she'll be fine. I just thought I should be the one to tell you. Sookie's with her at the moment, and after we're done talking, I'll drive down there." His normally calm, emotionless look was replaced with a worried and stressed out one.

For the first couple of seconds, only silence was heard on Rory's end of the line. But after that, a sound of clicking was heard, and Rory was gone. "That went well." He sighed. Rory was probably already in her car, driving to the hospital at this point. And if he knew Rory, she'd probably beat him there. Getting arrested for speeding wasn't an option.

After he hung up the phone, he looked up at the mass of people surrounding his diner. He grabbed his keys, built up some courage, and headed out to his truck. Questions came from all around and Taylor was on his tail. The only thing keeping him in this town was the diner, and even the sentimental value of that was fading. It was too tempting not to sell it and move away from all these crazy people. Then again, there was one crazy person that didn't bother him too much. But if he lost her…..nothing would matter.

Once she was wheeled through those doors into the hospital, doctors and nurses were all over her. Sookie stood back, watching helplessly. Tears in her eyes, fists clenched. Was this really it? Was she really losing her best friend? Thinking back on it, she couldn't even remember the last time she'd told Lorelai just how much she meant to her. How great a friend she was. "Oh, Lorelai, please hold on…." She whispered to herself.

"Miss??" One of the lady nurses asked her. Sookie jerked when a hand touched her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but you need to go sit in the waiting room. It's too hectic in here."

"But…I have to stay with her. Please let me stay…" She was practically begging.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow it. You have to go to the waiting room."

"Okay…." She said, completely depressed.

"I'm really sorry. I understand what your going through."

"Yeah…" Was all she could say as the lady guided her to the waiting room; otherwise known as the nerve wrecking room. Nobody listened to you, nobody gave you any information, and you were usually in there for hours. By the time you found out what state your friend or family member was in, you were completely different person. And if it turns out they died, everything lost all meaning. It's was a devastating process either way.

Sookie took a seat in one of the most uncomfortable chairs, and got lost in thought. A dangerous thing to do at a time like this. One of the things that came to her mind was Rory. She hadn't even thought about Rory before. Now that she did, everything seemed a lot more painful. Poor Rory, she thought.

Luke jumped into his truck and drove off in a hurry. "Please let her be okay. I'll give her as much coffee as she wants, just please let her be okay."

After those words were said, it was a pretty silent trip. But silence becomes too much when all you want to hear is the one thing that can't speak; God. Luke had never prayed so much in his entire life, and now that he had, he wanted some kind of sign, letting him know that things would turn out okay.

20…30…40…70…85… There was no stopping her. Rory was going to get there as fast as she could no matter what. And as she drove, every part of her was shaking. She had never experienced anything like it before, but she was really scared. Shot?? Who the hell gets shot in Stars Hollow??? It's Stars Hollow! The nice little town she grew up in. "Come on…" She said impatiently to her car. She was close to reaching 90 when it started raining. And it wasn't just a little, it was a whole bunch at once. So much that she had to slow down, or she'd be in the hospital as well. She heaved a big sigh and ran a hand through her hair. It just figures something like this would happen to me, she thought. Things were going great. Despite the loss of sleep……

She wiped the tears from her face. When was the last time I talked to her, she pondered. It must have been a couple weeks ago, because she couldn't even remember what the conversation was about. She'd been so busy with school and friends that she forgot to talk to the most important person in her life, and now she was paying for it. "I'll never take anything for granted again." She promised herself.

Sookie glanced at the clock. An hour had already passed. Luke hadn't arrived. Nobdy at the front desk could give her any kind of information, and she was rocking herself back and forth slightly. Her heart felt as though it would pop out of her chest. When she put her hand on her chest, she could feel it pounding. Harder then she knew it ever could. She was sure if she had to wait any longer, she'd pass out right there. Yeah, she was overreacting, but she didn't care. It wouldn't be Sookie if she didn't make scary situations like this into something even worse. Until she knew form the doctors that her friend was alive and conscious, she would be on the edge.

As if on queue, a man who looked very much like a doctor walked up to her. He didn't even need the white coat. His face was very plain, and his eyes filled with dismay. That was never a good sign, but you always saw it on all the TV dramas and movies. Sookie quickly stood to her feet to meet him.

"Are you here for Lorelai Gilmore?" He asked her.

"Yes, how is she?" Sookie couldn't bring herself to ask the question she really wanted to ask.

"She's stable. I'm afraid that's all I can say for now, though." He looked down as his beeper went off. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"What? Wait! I've been sitting in this room for a frickin hour! I need to see her!" She yelled angrily. She actually surprised herself. She was really more of a passive kind of person, so it was kind of unusual.

"Oh, um, I'll ask one of the nurses to take you to her room." The man left her standing there,a nd then a few minutes later, one of the lady nurses walked up to her. "You wanted to see Ms. Gilmore?"

"Yes. Take me to her." She demanded eagerly.

"Are family? For as long as she's unconscious, only close family members are aloud. Do you qualify for that?"

Sookie thought quickly. She knew they'd probably check if she had a sister, and it was impossible for her to be anything else but a friend to Lorelai, so she'd have to think up a different excuse. "Yes."

The nurse looked at her, a question in her eyes. "Oh, yeah, right…" Sookie continued. "I'm her….you know…." Sookie made a quick little motion with her hands as she talked.

The nurse looked surprised. "You two? Are together?"

"Yeah." At this point, Sookie didn't really care. She knew Lorelai wouldn't be too thrilled, but at least she'd be able to see her.

"Um…okay. Follow me."

Sookie did as she was told, and prepared herself for the whatever she was to see.

AN: I apologize for the cliffhanger again. I was planning on telling you guys if she lived or not, but not knowing just makes it more fun. I promise the next chapter I post will be a longer one.


	3. Worries, Tears, and confusion

**I'm all in**

**AN: Here's chapter three. Will she live or die? Read!**

Chapter 3: Luke's 'sign'

The rain was too much, and Luke couldn't see anything. He was trying to get there fast, but the conditions were not allowing him to. He slammed his hand down on the wheel and tightened his face.

Trying to relax, he turned on the radio. He hated most of the music on there, but there was always a chance he'd find something. The first song he heard; Jesus take the wheel, by Carrie Underwood. He tried flipping it to something else before he ran over something sharp. "Damn it!" He yelled, and pulled over onto to the side of the road to confirm what he knew was already true.

By the time he reached the back of his vehicle, he was soaked all over. He examined his tire, and saw a big hole slashed through it. He tried looking back to see what it was that he had run over, but he couldn't see through the rain. He shook his head, and smiled. Not a nice smile, one of those 'going crazy' smiles. He had, had it. His best friend was in the hospital, alive or dead, and he was on the side of the road in the pouring down rain staring at his tire which was severely deflated.

He searched the insides of his truck to see if he had an extra tire, but he didn't. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" He wasn't sure what to do. He had no cell phone. He had no car. There was no upside to this situation.

Unless, he thought. He could hitch a ride with someone else. But how was anyone going to see him. It was late at night and it was raining.

Knowing it was the only choice he had, Luke walked out to the edge of the road and looked both way for any cars. It just so happened that to the right of him, he saw some headlights. Luke waved his hands like crazy while jumping up and down.

To his surprise, the car slowed down. Luke ran over to the window. "Luke?" The driver asked.

"Rory?"

"I thought…." Rory looked around. "Where am I?"

"Rory, are you okay? Why are you here? I thought you'd be at the hospital by now." Luke asked her. "Look, can I get in. I'm soaked out here."

Rory nodded blankly. Something was definitely wrong with her. Luke could tell. After he jumped in, he looked at her closely. "Did you forget where you were going?"

"Yeah, I think I did." She said unsure of herself. "I guess I was just so into my thoughts I forgot to go to the hospital, and started to head back home instead." She explained, amazed at herself.

"I understand." He put a hand on her shoulder. "But if we're going to get you to your mother, then I think it would be best if I drove."

Rory nodded, and then got into action. She slipped into the back seat, and Luke slipped into the front. He smiled as he turned the car around and drove off. There really was a reason for everything. His tire was meant to deflate. Rory was his sign. He didn't know why, but he had a good feeling deep inside of him.

Sookie's eyes threatened to pour their tears again, as she saw Lorelai. The truth was, she didn't look that bad. It was the fact that she was unconscious that freaked out Sookie. Plus, the doctors hadn't told her anything except that she was stable. What does stable mean anyways? Alive, or alive only because she's hooked up to all those machines?

She grabbed a chair from the corner of the room, and pulled it up beside Lorelai's bed. "Your going to be okay. Aren't you?" She asked her friend, not really expecting an answer.

"I just don't understand." Rory shook her head.

"I know, but just try not to think about it. You've got enough to worry about at the moment."

"Who would want to kill my mother? I mean, I know how annoying she cane be at times, but never to the point where I'd feel like pulling out a gun." She ignored Luke.

"Well, you wouldn't. Some people take things to a whole new level. The littlest things are what set them off."

"It just doesn't make any sense." She rubbed her temples. "Are we almost there?"

"Yeah."

"I should've called her."

"Rory, don't feel too guilty. Whether you called her or not, this still would have happened to her."

"I know, but…but what if….what if I never see her again…what if she's….dead?"

Luke swallowed hard. That good feeling he felt earlier had disappeared. What if Lorelai was dead? What if finding Rory didn't mean anything? What if, what if, what if. Luke couldn't think about those things now. He had to stay positive for Rory. "Look, I'm not very good at this, but if it makes you feel any better, I don't think she's dead. Your mom's not that easy to get rid of."

Rory let out a little smile and nodded in agreement. "Right." She said through tears.

"Miss?"

Sookie looked up at the Doctor entered the room. "I'm Dr. Leiden."

Sookie stood up and shook his hand. "Sookie." She introduced herself.

"Well, Sookie, I presume you haven't been told about Ms. Gilmore condition then?"

"Right. How is she? They said she was stable. What exactly did they mean by that? Is she going to wake up? Did the bullet damage anything? Is she going to be alright? Did I already ask if she would wake up or not?" Sookie rambled.

"Whoa. Slow down there. To answer your first question, she's okay at the moment. The bullet didn't damage any internal organs, so she was very lucky."

Sookie sighed a big sigh of relief. "When will she wake up?" The worrying wouldn't be over until Lorelai was awake.

The doctor looked at her skeptically. "She's stable for now." He sighed. "We're not exactly sure when. It all depends on her condition, and the amount of drugs she has in her system."

"But she is going to wake up, right?" Sookie pressured. All she wanted was a yes.

"Yeah." He agreed. "I think she'll wake up either late tonight, or tomorrow. Like, I said, we're not sure."

"Okay." Sookie nodded, and then looked back at Lorelai. She could accept that answer.

"Alright, then I'll just be going."

"Bye." Sookie took a seat in her chair again. The only difference this time was the big smile plastered on her face. Of course there were tears, but that smile was staying there now that she knew Lorelai would be fine.

"We're here." Luke pulled into the parking lot.

Rory jumped out of the car immediately and head towards the front doors. "Rory!" Luke yelled after her, but it was too late. She was gone. Her moods changed so quickly. First she was starting to clam down and then she was all freaked out again. But she took after her mother. Lorelai would have done the same if the situation was reversed. Luke slammed his door shut and started running after her.

Rory ran into the emergency room and up to the first desk she saw. "Excuse me? I'm trying to find my mother. Lorelai Gilmore."

The lady there looked through some paperwork. "I don't see any Lorelai Gilmore here. What time did she arrive?"

"Oh, I…I don't know." As she said this, Luke came up behind her.

The lady carefully studied Rory's face. "You know, I think I remember seeing her arrive. You might want to check the second floor. She might already have been placed into a room. That was over an hour ago. They probably have all her paperwork up there as well." She told them.

"Thanks." Rory said, and then headed for the elevator, not even noticing Luke behind her.

"Rory! Slow down." He chased after her and managed to get into the elevator before she pressed the button.

"You don't know that yet. The second floor is Intense care."

"Sookie's with her." He informed her.

Rory said nothing and they waited for the doors to open again. Once they did, Rory was off again. And Luke was following closely behind. "Lorelai Gilmore. I'm her daughter. I want to see her." She demanded.

"Who was that again?" One of the nurses walked up to her.

"Lorelai Gilmore."

"Yes, I can take you to her room. And who are you sir?"

"He's my dad, now can you take us to her please?" Rory begged.

The nurse looked skeptical. "Your dad?"

"Yes." Rory answered. Luke stood there, not saying anything. Rory was helping him get to Lorelai.

"Ms. Gilmore isn't married." The nurse stated.

"Oh, well, what I meant was that he's going to be my dad." Rory explained. "He's engaged to my mother."

"Look, you can go in," She looked to Rory. "…But it's family members only."

"He is family." Rory tried again. Still, Luke was silent. He was feeling really uncomfortable.

"I can't allow him in the room." The nurse stood her ground.

Rory tried once more. "He will be married to my mother. Why can't he come in?"

"Have you and your mother been in contact at all lately?" She asked, amazed.

"Well, yeah, sort of. Why?"

"Just give me a ball park figure as to when you talked to her last. Could it be possible she maybe had a…." She paused to think for a moment. "…Major life change between that time and now?"

"What???" Rory really didn't need this right now.

"I'm not sure if your aware of this, but your mother is already engaged to someone else." The nurse informed her.

Rory stood there, baffled. She shook her head. "What???"

"I take it you weren't."

"You know what." Luke spoke up. "I'll just go wait in the waiting room. He didn't know what to think of the new information either, but all he wanted to do was go sit down. "You go see her." He put a hand on Rory's shoulder, then left the two of them standing there.

The nurse led Rory to her mother's room, then disappeared. Either someone lied, which is most likely the case, or that girl and her mother really need to communicated a little more, she thought to herself.

When Rory walked into her room, she was surprised to find Sookie. She had totally forgotten about her. You know, with all the other things going on in her mind. "Oh." She said.

"Oh, hi Rory." Sookie stood up and gave her a hug. "How have you been, sweetie."

Rory's facial expression was full of confusion. "Ugh…well, I'm not so sure." She looked over at her mother on the bed and quickly forgot about her previous conversation. "Oh my god." She whispered to herself, and ran over to Lorelai. She grabbed her mother's hand and started to cry a little.

"She's going to be fine, Rory. I've talked to the doctor and he said that the bullet didn't do a lot of damage. She'll be awake tonight or tomorrow. She's fine." Sookie assured her, rubbing her back.

Rory seemed to relax a bit. "Thank god."

"I know. I was so worried. I thought she was…well, never mind. Let's just be happy she's okay."

Rory took a seat on the edge of the bed, and watched her mother sleep. It had always been the other way around. She had never seen Lorelai like this, and it still scared her even though she knew everything would turn out alright now.


	4. Superwoman

**I'm all in **

**AN: Here's chapter 4. Thanks so much for all the reviews. This one's got mostly Luke and Lorelai scenes. And again, if any of you have ideas, I'll try my best to work them into the story.**

Chapter 4: Superwoman

After sitting in silence for a while, Rory looked back at Sookie. "Hey, Sookie?"

"Huh??" Sookie responded tiredly.

"Before I came in here, the nurse told me the weirdest thing. She said mom was already engaged."

"Oh, yeah, that is weird…" She agreed before letting out a yawn.

"Hey Sookie?"

"Uh huh?" Sookie closed her eyes. She was sitting in the upright position, but that wasn't going to stop her from falling asleep. She was too tired. It had been about three and a half hours since she had arrived and it was very early in the morning.

"How'd you get them to let you in here."

Another yawn escaped her, as she explained to Rory. "Oh, I just told them her and I were together." She said it as if it were nothing.

"Sookie!"

So much for sleeping. Sookie jerked forward, wide awake. "What?! What happened???"

"I was trying to get Luke in here to see her. I lied and told them he was engaged to her and they wouldn't let him in!"

"Well what was I supposed to do? I was scared. I said the first thing that popped out of my mouth and it happened to work." She defended herself.

Rory wasn't really mad at her. Just a little annoyed. Finding out your mother had been shot was one thing. Finding out she'd been shot and also engaged was more then she could handle. "That would explain why the nurse used the words 'major life change'." She concluded.

"Do me a favor?" Sookie asked her.

"What?"

"Don't tell Lorelai."

Rory sighed. "Okay, but it might just come out on it's own. Luke's sitting out in the waiting room now with the false information as we speak."

Sookie stood up. "I'll go tell him."

Rory nodded. "That might be a good idea."

Sookie left the room, leaving Rory and her mother alone. Rory looked to her mother again. "Mom??" She asked as Lorelai's eyes opened slowly.

Lorelai glanced around the room, and then up at her daughter. She felt like crap, and she was so confused. "Good god," She finally spoke up. "Did I drunk or something, 'cause this sure feels like the worst hangover in my entire life."

Rory laughed. "No, mom, you didn't get drunk, you were shot."

Lorelai looked down at her stomach. "Oh…" She thought for a moment. "You know, I always pictured this would happen, but it was Luke who shot me because I wouldn't leave him alone."

"Luke would never do that. He's probably the one who called the ambulance for you."

"He did?" Lorelai started to remember. "Oh, yeah. I drove my car and stopped it in front of his place. I felt so relieved that he was still awake. Without him, I might not be awake at the moment."

"I'll go get him for you, if you want to thank him."

"He's here?"

"In the waiting room. They wouldn't let him in." Rory skipped the rest of that little story for Sookie. But, she'd eventually break out and tell her mom later.

"Um, yeah, go get him." She said, her voice still had that groggy sound to it.

"Kay, I'll be right back." She placed a kiss on her mother's forehead and left the room. With the consent of Lorelai, Luke was finally able to enter her room, and the nurses let him by.

"Hey." Luke told her. Rory had left them alone to go talk with Sookie.

"Hey."

Luke searched his mind. Normally, it would be easy to talk to her. But that was in the diner. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good considering there was a metal object imbedded in my stomach."

Luke winced at the thought. "Yeah, well, that's good. You know, that your feeling okay."

"Yeah." She paused. "Hey Luke?"

"What?"

"Thanks."

"Oh, you don't have to say that."

"Yeah, I do Luke. You saved my life."

"Well I know that. But remember, you already thanked me in advance."

"I did?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Silence fell over them again.

"I think I should go." Luke spoke.

"No, stay." Lorelai begged him. She didn't know why, but she wanted him to be here.

"Okay, I'll stay." He walked over to an empty chair, slid it closer to the edge of Lorelai's bed and took a seat. Lorelai reached out a hand, and he took that as well. They just stared at each other for a while. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence at all. As a matter of fact, it was really nice. Both of them knew what they were doing was inappropriate for their kind of friendship, but neither of them was willing to admit they had feelings for each other. So only moments like this, when Lorelai was in the hospital, would their actions be appropriate. In other words, once she was out of there and they were back to their normal routine, this little moment would forever disappear. That is until one of them had the guts to say what was on their minds.

A while later, Sookie and Rory walked into the room. Lorelai had fallen asleep, and Luke was sitting by her bed. He was holding her hand and watching her sleep. He had pictured something like this moment in his head a thousand times before, but usually he ended up kissing her. In this case, this was as close as he could get. It was no dream, and he and Lorelai could never be together. Could they???

"Hey." Rory interrupted the silence.

Luke jerked back from what he was doing and looked at her. "Hey." He said back.

Rory smiled. "How long has she been out?" She pretended as if she had saw nothing, but it was only for Luke. The truth was, she didn't mind at all. She always knew he had a thing for her mother. She just wasn't so sure if they would work out as a couple.

"Not long. Ten minutes maybe." He sighed and stood up. "I should probably go."

"Oh, okay." Rory said. "You don't have to, but I guess if you want to get some sleep before you open up the diner, that'd be fine."

"Rory," Sookie began. "What about school? I don't think it'd be a good idea if you skipped the whole week just to stay here with your mom."

Rory frowned. "I know, but that's what I planned on doing. One week won't hurt me too much, I think. I just want to make sure she's alright. I don't care if I have a lot of makeup work to do. I'll be fine."

"Well I can stay with you mom, sweetie. And Luke…" Sookie looked at him. "I'm sure he'd be willing to help out a bit? Right??"

Sookie dragged him in, but he didn't really mind at all. He'd love to spend all the time he had helping Lorelai. "Sure, yeah."

Rory looked hesitant. It wasn't supposed to be a decision she had to make. School wasn't half as important as being with her mother. "…I don't know. I don't want to leave her."

"You can do school this week, and then come home on the weekends. You wouldn't be leaving her, and you don't have to leave this second. Stay with her a while. I just don't want you to stress yourself out. Don't you agree Luke?"

"Yeah."

"Well, okay. I guess I'll talk it over with her later then."

"That would be a good idea." Sookie yawned. "I'm going to head home and change, and maybe get a little sleep, but I'll be back." She gave Rory a hug. "Do you need anything?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine. You two just go get some rest." Rory told them.

"Okay, then. Bye." Sookie left first, then Luke.

Luke paced around in the waiting room. He didn't want to leave. He had sleep to get and a diner to run, but he didn't want to leave. He sighed and took a seat. It was then he realized just how tired he was. His eyes lids wouldn't stay open no matter how hard he tried to keep them that way. Soon, he fell into a deep sleep.

When he awoke, the entire waiting room was clear, except for a couple of people. He stood up and rubbed his eyes. His watch read 5:47. He had taken just about a two hour nap. Now, he was confused and disoriented. But then he remembered Lorelai and he knew exactly where he was.

He walked down the hall towards her room. He expected Rory to be in there when he arrived, but she wasn't. However, the woman of his recurring dream was. And this time, she was turned on her side, so he couldn't tell is she was awake or not. He walked further into the room, which was dark. The nurse must have turned off the lights for her. Although, the lights shining in the window were bright enough. Tomorrow was today, and Luke had spent basically his entire night at the hospital.

Lorelai, who was sort of in and out of sleep, heard footsteps behind her. She breathed in deeply, and turned around to find out who they belonged to. She was surprised to find Luke staring at her. "Luke? What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He apologized.

"I was already awake. These damn hospital beds are so uncomfortable." She smiled at him. "What are you doing here again?"

"I never left. I've been sleeping in a chair for the past two hours. I think I might have just injured my back."

"Oh, you should see a doctor about that."

"I would but then I'd just end up in one of those hospital beds, and I'm guessing that probably isn't going to help it very much."

"Yeah, your probably right." She let out a little yawn as she spoke. She was tired, but then she wasn't.

"You can go to sleep if you want." He told her.

"Hey, you know what I learned the other day?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Every time you yawn, it means your not getting enough oxygen to the brain. I yawn at least 500 times every day. My poor brain."

"That would explain a lot." Luke joked. Lorelai smirked at him, then continued.

"I always thought that it just meant that you were tired."

"It does. But when you lose sleep, you don't get enough oxygen to the brain, which makes you yawn." He explained.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll just have to drink even more coffee then, huh?"

"No, coffee just holds caffeine in it, which gives you a little power, but when it wears off, your even more tired then you were before. I'd stop with the coffee and go with getting more sleep. How does that sound?"

"It _sounds_ like you don't know me. No coffee. That's like saying your going to run me over with your truck. Coffee is my life. It's my oxygen."

"That's pathetic."

"I resent that."

"I know you do." He said, a smile crossing his lips.

"Luke?"

"What?"

"Umm…well, I'm kind of thirsty, and seeing as how your already up and everything, could you…."

Luke interupted. "Lorelai, I'm not getting you coffee."

"But I need it."

"No you don't. You just yawned, which means what you need is sleep. Coffee will keep you up, depriving you of what you need and you'll be even more tired later. I thought I explained this to you already."

"I don't listen to nonsense like that. Coffee is the best thing ever invented, besides bubblegum."

"I thought you hated bubblegum."

"Yeah, well, I hate the fact that it makes my jaw pop, and how it takes forever to get into the flavor, and how the flavor goes away really quickly and how it can dislocate my jaw sometimes and…wow, I _really_ hate bubblegum." She looked back up at him and gave him the puppy dog lip. "Can I please have coffee?"

"No. And I'm sure they don't even allow it here anyways."

"That's for the sick patients, not the injured ones."

"Still, I don't think it would be a great idea."

"You never think it's a great idea Luke. The only difference now is that I'm lying in bed begging you for it. So pleeeeaaassseee bring me some."

Luke was going to stand his ground, but he couldn't resist giving in to her. He sighed, and left the room. "Thankyou!" She yelled at him before he disappeared into the hallway in search of 'the cup of death', as he so oftenly referred to it.

As she was waiting for him to return, Lorelai tried her best to sit up in her bed. It was then she discovered the buttons that were on the side of the bed. She was having so much fun, moving herself up and down that she didn't even notice Luke coming back in. "What are you doing?"

Lorelai laughed a little. "Did you know that the beds moved? I can move into any position I want. It's so cool. I can't lay flat out, and have my feet propped up." She demonstrated for him. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Lorelai, I'm just going to place your coffee on the table now. If your even interested in it anymore."

"Okay, thanks. Just let me get this out of my system first, then I'll be good." The next position Lorelai found herself in was the weirdest position yet. She was in the upright position, but she also had the bottom end of her bed going up as well. She immediately stopped when she felt an increasingly agonizing pain in on her stomach. "Oh…" She squeezed her eyes shut, and tried to find the buttons again to get her into a more comfortable position. Luke noticed what had happened, and pressed it for her. Putting her bed back to how it originally was.

"Are you okay?" He asked, thoroughly concerned.

"Yeah, I think I just…" She rubbed her stomach. "….almost ripped my stitches." She finished.

"I'd lay off the buttons for a while." He warned her. "Do you want me to get the nurse for you?"

"No, I'm fine now. Where's my coffee."

Luke grabbed it off the table and handed it to her. "Here."

"Thanks." She took one sip of it and she was in heaven. "Oh, so good." She said to herself.

Luke took a seat in one of the chairs. "So, where's Rory?"

"Oh, I told her to go get some sleep at the house. She'll be here later today, and then she's going to go back to school."

"That's good. Did you ever see Sookie?"

"No, I didn't. I've got to thank her too. Knowing her, she was probably freaked."

"You have no idea."

"Well, I would have been the same way."

"Yeah." Luke nodded in agreement.

"It's already 6 something. Are you planning to open the diner today?"

"No, I think I'll stay here with you."

"You don't have to do that. I'm fine. I'm a big girl."

Luke smiled. "Really. Do big girls play with their hospital beds?"

"Oh, I knew that was going to come back and bite me in but."

"No, but anyways, I guess since you need company, and I need a break, I could take the day off. Since Rory's leaving to go back to school and Sookie's busy at the Inn, who are you going to talk to. I don't think the town knows about this yet."

"We both know Sookie's probably not going to work tomorrow and I really don't think she can keep a secret that long. She's probably told at least half the town already. I think I'll have a few more visitors probably within a few more hours."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Luke paused. "Hey, we forgot to tell your parents."

Lorelai shook her head. "Forget it again. I don't want them to find out about this."

"They're going to wonder when you don't show up for Friday night dinner." Luke informed her.

"I think I'll be out of here by then."

"But you won't be out of pain. Your going to have to do a lot of resting before you can start you normal everyday routine again."

"I'll be fine. I'm superwoman. No bullet's going to stop me."

"You are aware of the fact that your laying in a hospital bed right now, aren't you?"

"Okay, well, maybe it did stop me, but I'll recover quickly. When I broke my leg, I was walking on it only a week after they put the cast on."

"This is different."

"We'll see. I bet you five dollars I'll be completely better by Wednesday."

"Lorelai."

"No, come on. Five dollars."

He sighed. "Okay, fine. But don't hurt yourself, or push yourself to much. You'll just end up back here again."

"I won't. I'll be fine." I hope, she thought to herself.


	5. No more waiting

I'm all in

AN: I apologize for this chapter not being as long. Spring break is sadly over and school's tomorrow. I wanted to write more, but I have get sleep. I will do my best to keep updating as much as possible. Thanks everyone for all the reviews. I really appreciate them.

**Chapter 5: No more waiting**

Time passed quickly as Luke and Lorelai talked with each other. Before they knew it, it was eight. "I think you should go home now, and at least change or something."

"You think I smell?"

"No!" Lorelai slapped him on arm. "I just meant that you've been here all night. Don't you want to leave?"

"No I'm good. A little tired, but I'm good."

"Here, have some of my coffee at least."

Luke looked stunned. "Your offering me some of your coffee? Lorelai, I gave you that to you hours ago. You didn't finish it?"

"No. I sort of forgot about it and now it's all cold and I don't really want it."

"Oh, I see. Offering me cold coffee. Your so giving."

Lorelai giggled. "Yeah, that's me alright. Mrs. Giving. I once gave Rory a sip of my coffee, and it was _still_ warm."

"What a big heart you have."

"I know." She glanced around the room. "So….I'm bored."

"Can't help you there."

"Man, I feel like I'm being held prisoner. This IV might as well be a chain. I've tried twice to remove it, but it hurts."

"Your not supposed to remove it, Lorelai. It's giving you fluids and all that other stuff you need at the moment."

"I don't care. I want to leave. Hey, maybe you could give me your hat and your jacket and I could sneak out of here."

"Yet another bad idea."

"Oh, come on, I've been here long enough. I need to get up. Move around. Leave. This moving bed just isn't doing it for me anymore."

Luke stood up and stretched. "I think I can't help you with that."

"You can? Are we breaking out?"

"No." He walked to the door. "I'll be right back."

"Wait…" Lorelai frowned as he left the room. When he returned, her attitude hadn't changed much. Luke was with one of the nurses, who was wheeling in a wheelchair. Lorelai laughed. "If you think I'm going to go out in that, you're the crazy one."

"I thought you wanted to get out."

"Well I didn't mean out in a wheelchair. I meant get out using my god given legs. I'm not paralyzed."

The nurse spoke up. "You'll rip your stitches if you don't take it easy. Besides, you have barely had time to heal at all. It wouldn't be the smartest thing to get up and walk around." Lorelai's facial expression didn't change. "It's not that bad. And don't worry, I won't be pushing you. He can do it." She pointed to Luke. "I'm just here to help you get in and out safely. After your in, you can go where you want. It's very nice outside."

"Alright." Lorelai pushed the covers off herself, and proceeded to get out of the bed. The nurse guided her to the wheelchair and helped her sit down. Then she took Lorelai's IV off the stand it was on and attached it to the wheelchair. The pain from just that was more than Lorelai could handle. Maybe that bet wasn't such a great idea.

"Have fun." The nurse said before leaving.

"Oh yeah, we'll have loads of it." Lorelai said, as she got comfortable in her chair.

"You ready?" Luke asked her.

"Sure." She replied gloomily.

He wheeled her out of the room and to the elevator. There he pressed the button and waited patiently for the doors to open. "God, it's cold in here." Lorelai rubbed her arms. "They say hospitals are so warm and friendly. That's a bunch of bull. This place isn't exactly the beach, and to tell you the truth, I'm a little freaked out by some people in here." She complained.

Luke took of his jacket and draped it over Lorelai's shoulders. She smiled up at him. "Thanks."

"Your welcome. It's not really that cold in here actually."

"What? Are you saying I'm a liar?" She playfully argued with him.

"No, I'm saying you're an exaggerator. You take one thing and turn it into…."

"I know what an exaggerator is, thank you. But it is really cold in here."

One of the elevator doors opened and Luke wheeled her into it. He reached his hand out to press in the numbers before Lorelai stopped him. "Wait! Let me do it."

"Why?"

" 'Cause I want to press it. Now…which floor should we go to???"

"One. We're going to floor one."

"Let's try five."

"It all just goes in one ear and out the other." Luke sighed.

Lorelai pressed in the button, and they were off to floor five. When the doors opened again, Lorelai wheeled herself out. Luke followed. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know. Where am I?" She joked.

"Not funny. Come on. Let's go outside. Don't you want some fresh air?"

"No, follow me." She looked back at him. "I promise, after we see what I want you to see, we'll go outside."

Luke nodded and they continued down some hallway. Lorelai clearly knew where she was going. Luke hadn't any clue whatsoever until he heard something. Crying. And not just one cry, a whole bunch of crying. When they turned the corner, he saw them all through the window. Babies galore. Of course Lorelai would take him there. "There so tiny." Lorelai told him as they watched through the glass.

"I know." Looking at them made Luke feel so much better. He had always wanted a kid of his own.

"Ooh! I want one!" Lorelai joked, pulling on his sleeve.

"You already have one." He stated.

"But she's big and doesn't want to listen to me anymore. When their small like this you can dress them up and make them laugh."

"But then they grow up."

Lorelai sighed. "Yeah, I guess I'll have to get married before I decide to have another kid."

"That's a good idea."

"I wonder what happens if someone steals one?" Lorelai pondered.

"What??"

"What if someone goes in there and steals one? It could happen."

"Security." Luke pointed out.

"Yeah, but I've always wondered about Rory. Of course after years of living with me, I've turned her into a mini me, but what if she's not really mine. Like some alien creature wanted my baby and then they stole it, and the then the nurses didn't really know what to do, so they gave me another baby. My real daughter could be in outer space!"

"Okay, someone needs some air."

"Hey! It's believable!" She told him as he wheeled her back to the elevators.

"In your head, yes."

"It is."

"Why would an alien want your baby?"

"Because, she would have become too powerful on Earth."

"Powerful?"

"Yeah, she had special powers and everything."

"I feel like I'm talking to a mental patient."

"Gosh! I can't even say that I think my baby was abducted by aliens without getting accused of being mental!"

"You really need some air."

"And some coffee."

"You just had coffee."

"_Hours_ ago. I'm starting to feel weak now." She exaggerated.

"I'm not getting you another coffee. Especially since you didn't finish the last one."

"But I'll finish this one. I promise."

"Fine, they have coffee in the lunchroom. I'll take you outside first, then I'll go get you some."

"Okay, lets go."

Once outside, Luke found a place near one of the benches and took a seat. "Somebody's tired." Lorelai pointed out.

"I know. I'll go get your coffee in a minute."

"That's okay. I can wait. It is kind of nice out here." Outside the hospital was a nice little garden. They weren't alone, there were some people, yet it was still kind of relaxing.

"Good." He put his face into his hands. "Ugh…"

"Maybe you should go home."

"I'm fine Lorelai."

"Okay, if you say so." She looked around. "Luke?"

"What?"

"I want to sit on the bench."

"You already have a chair."

"I don't want to sit in this. It makes me feel weird. I want to sit next to you."

He stood up. "Fine." He helped her out of the chair and carefully sat her down. Her IV was still attached to the chair, but it was right next to her, so it wasn't a problem. When Luke was done, he sat down again. "Happy?"

"Thrilled." She answered. "Nice weather out here."

Luke nodded in agreement. "Uh huh. It's supposed to get cold tomorrow, though."

"I love the cold weather." Lorelai glanced at the sky. There weren't as many clouds as the day before, she noticed. "Hey Luke?"

"Huh?"

"Do you ever look at the sky?"

"I've seen it, yes."

"No, I mean have you ever stared at it for hours, and just wondered about things?"

"No. Well, not recently. It's never really interested me that much."

"But it's the sky. It holds so much. It's so big and great. Haven't you ever wondered what's out there? Besides the aliens that abducted my baby, of course."

He laughed. "No, not much. Why?"

"I don't know. We're here, and the skies right up there. It just amazes me how we all take so much for granted." Lorelai explained.

Luke looked at her intently as she spoke. In the sun, her blue eyes had a hint of green and gold in them. Her hair was a beautiful reddish color. Her smile was amazing. I guess you could say he wasn't even really paying attention to what she saying. He was too mesmerized by her to concentrate on anything else. "Yeah." He nodded.

"When I was little, I used to lay in the grass and watch the clouds go by." She sighed. "Then my mother would come out and everything would suddenly turn dark. I'm guessing that wasn't a coincidence."

"Really." He wanted so badly to hold her, kiss her, hug her. But he couldn't. He wouldn't.

"Luke? Are you even listening to me?"

"No." He said truthfully.

"Why? And why are you looking at me like that?" Before she knew it, Luke quickly pulled her in for the longest kiss she had ever had. She didn't have time to think, but she didn't have to. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment she had always longed for inside.

When they were done, Luke pulled away shyly. Lorelai was all smiles. "Whoa." She said.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, I just, and you were, and I was…." He stumbled on his words.

Lorelai placed a finger on his lips, then leaned in again to kiss him. That was it. Luke finally lost all control over himself. Years of trying to fight the feeling had done nothing for him. Why did he ever stop himself in the first place, he wondered.

Luke stood up immediately after they pulled away again. Both of them were shocked. "I, um, think we should get you back to your room."

"Yeah. Yeah, let go." Trying hard to pretend like all that never happened, Luke helped Lorelai back into her wheelchair and headed back into the hospital. Silence came with them, and didn't leave until Lorelai was back in her bed again.

"Um, I'm just going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Luke walked out into the hallway. I cannot believe I just did that, he thought. What is she thinking? She wanted it too, didn't she? But would this work out? Does she want it to work out? Am I really considering the possibility of having a relationship with Lorelai Gilmore????


	6. Blind to the pain

I'm all in

AN: Alright, a reviewer has brought to my attention that I should cover the mystery part of the story. Who was it that shot Lorelai? Why? All that stuff. I admit, that since I've started the story, I've forgotten about that. In this chapter, I promise to make up for that and I will try to get back on track. Let me thank you personally daiszee for taking the time to read and comment. And let me give a big thanks to everyone else who had read and commented.

**Chapter 6: Blind to the pain**

Luke walked back into Lorelai's room, not sure what he was going to stay. It had taken him minutes to build up the courage to do it. When he got in, he realized that he had wasted his time.

Two police officers stood in front of Lorelai's bed, asking questions. "Do you have any ideas as to who would have done this? Any enemies?"

"Ugh…well, no. I don't think so." Lorelai searched her mind, but she couldn't find anything. Except for feelings of fear and worry. She hadn't known it until this moment, but she had actually been suppressing her feelings of being attacked. Now that she was forced to think about it, it was really bothering her. All her life, Lorelai had dealt with a lot of hard things. Her controlling parents, being pregnant at sixteen, running away. Not once she ever afraid. It wasn't like she hadn't been scared before, though. Ask anyone who knew Lorelai and they'd tell you that she had a horrible fear of spiders. But this fear was different from that one. This one she couldn't kill with a shoe. She had to deal with the fact that her attacker probably wouldn't be found and locked up. She had to live knowing he was still out there, and if he found out she was alive, he'd be back.

"What's going on?" Luke asked, looking at the officers.

"Who are you?" The shorter officer asked him.

"I'm…a friend. A close friend."

The men looked to Lorelai, and she nodded, telling them it was okay that hew as there. They proceeded in their investigation. "What were you doing before you were attacked?"

"Sleeping."

"Do you remember hearing anything suspicious before you went to bed?"

"No." She sighed. She respected what they were doing, but she just didn't want to dela with this right now.

"Did you see what he looked like?"

Lorelai had a flashback. She was sitting her dark bedroom, staring into his eyes. That's when he pulled the trigger back and it all went to hell. She couldn't make out his face, but those eyes were so disturbing. "No, I didn't see him. I woke up, he pulled the trigger, and then he bolted."

"He ran?"

"Yeah."

"He didn't say anything?"

"No." When will this end, she thought.

Luke watched her as she twisted the sheets up in her hands. He knew it was getting to her, but he kept quiet.

The shorter officer looked at the taller one. Lorelai had been given their names, but she couldn't for the life of her remember what they were. "It's probably safe to say that this guy isn't the guy we've been looking for. It's definitely someone who knows you and targeted you specifically."

"There's another murderer here?" Lorelai asked them, worried.

"Well, not around where you live, but their have been cases like your before. Five, in fact. They all sound like yours, except for one thing. Your attacker ran. Which makes me think that he's never done this before. He was scared, and he bolted, just like you said."

Lorelai nodded. It still didn't make things better. Who cares if it was his first attempt at murder. He still had the guts to do it, and there was no saying if he'd do again. "Are we done?" She asked eagerly.

"Yeah, I think so. More officers are at your house right now, looking for some evidence." The shorter one, who seemed to be doing most of the talking, gave her an empathetic look. "We'll do out best to find him, but there's no guarantees."

Lorelai nodded again.

"Alright. Hope you get well soon. If you remember anything that's helpful, just call the number on this card." He handed the small piece of paper to her and headed out of the room with the other officer. Luke watched them leave, then looked back to Lorelai.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah." Lorelai fixed her eyes to the floor. "I'm great."

Luke was feeling a very stonrg feeling. Anger. Towards the idiot who did this to her. What was he thinking, he thought. Why would anyone want to hurt Lorelai?

He took a seat on the edge of her bed, and placed a hand on her hand. "It's going to be okay."

"Yeah, that's what they all say in those horror movies before one them gets killed! I don't know if they're going to find him, and I don't know if I'll ever be able to feel safe again."

"Lock your doors."

"I don't see the point. If someone is angry enough to come at me with a gun, what's to stop someone else from bringing a bat and breaking in through the window. A lock won't change anything. If you think about it, no one is every really safe. Unless your in one of those panic rooms. But I don't want a panic room. I don't want to live my life in fear and hide in a box when some guy breaks into my house. I shouldn't have to. This world is ridiculous!" Lorelai ran a hand through her hair.

"Lorelai."

"What!?" She screamed. But not on purpose. She was just frustrated.

"Come here." Lorelai's fears and frustration faded as Luke welcomed her into his arms. Maybe there was one place she could feel safe.

As they sat there in silence, Lorelai wrapped her arms around him tightly and closed her eyes, pressing the side of her face against his chest.

After a few minutes, she pulled away from him. "Thanks. I'm sorry. I can get emotional sometimes."

"It's okay to be emotional. Especially about this. But just tell me…or someone else, when your feeling scared or sad. I'd hate to think of you being alone and feeling like this. I know you've managed to keep all your feelings to yourself all these years. With Rory, I'm probably sure you felt like you had to. To protect her. But it's okay to talk to someone."

"I know." She laughed through some tears. "Alright, I'm done crying. Let's focus on something else." Before she could suggest something, someone appeared in the doorway. "Rory!"

"Hey, mom. Hey Luke." Rory gave her mother a hug, then took a seat in one of the empty chairs. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay. Not great, but okay." Lorelai smiled at her daughter. "Did you get enough sleep? You looked exhausted."

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep at the house though. Not after knowing all that had happened. I stopped by before I came here this morning. Police were everywhere. I was asked like a ton of questions."

"Yeah, same here." Lorelai placed a hand on her daughter's. "I'm sorry if this is getting to you. I think it would be a good idea if you were to go back to Yale, like we talked about. You don't need this right now. There doing some long investigation, and it's just more stress."

"I'll go." Rory said reluctantly. "But I'm coming back Friday. And I'm going to call every day this week to check up on you."

Lorelai smiled. "Okay. That'd be good."

Lukle stood up. "I'll be right back. You want some coffee?" He looked to Rory, then Lorelai. Both of them nodded.

"He's a life saver….literally." Lorelai said.

"What wouldn't we do without him?"

Lorelai stared at the doorway. "I don't know." She seemed to be lost in thought.

Rory quickly pulled he rout of it. "So did you talk to any doctors yet? When will you be out of here?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. Maybe tomorrow. After you left earlier, all the doctor told me was….I think it was something about my stitches."

"Your weren't listening?"

"Well, I was tired. Plus, his voice was so boring. I was too concentrated on the fact that he talked like that dry eyes guy to listen to anything he was saying. It was unbelievable."

"What? The part about you not listening? That's very believable."

"Yeah, yeah." Rory laughed at her. "So how are you doing I school?"

"Good."

"How's Paris."

"Do you really want to know about Paris?" Rory asked, unenthused.

"No, I just wanted to see your reaction."

"Well please, don't kid around. I'm so tired of Paris." Lorelai was giggling.

"It's not funny mom."

"It is. It's hilarious. You really thought you were done with her until she popped in and surprised you! Now your roommates!"

"I don't need a recap."

"What's so funny?" Look came in and handed them each a hot cup of coffee.

"Paris." Lorelai answered.

"I see." He took a seat and took a sip of the water bottle he had gotten himself.

AN: I'm really sorry, I have to end it there. I'm not really proud of this chapter, but if I want to get back on track, it's got to be this way. I'm having trouble explaining things and I messed up when I said that Rory went home to sleep. I should have known that, that was way out of character for Lorelai. She would have been very concerned if her daughter went back there. I've tried to go back and change what I said in chapter 4, I think it was, but I don't know how to do that. I'm still learning my way around. If anyone reading this knows how, please tell me. And I know I'm sounding like a broken record here, but any idea are welcome. And if you have problem with the story, feel free and tell me that too. Tomorrow, or some time this week, I will post the next chapter and hopefully work in more funny things along with the drama. This chapter was basically all drama.

**Anyways, thanks so much for all the reviews. They always make me happy. **


	7. Crazy people

I'm all in

AN: Oh my God!!! I'm so happy! I've been trying to submit this chapter for a week. And you'd think that since I had a whole week to write more to the story that I actually would, but I didn't. I'm apologize greatly. This chapter is very short. But this week I will work on a longer and hopefully better one. The reason why I couldn't submit it is a mystery to me. It said there had been some mistake and that I needed to go to this website to alert them. They gave me a link, but when I clicked on it, it said the page could not be displayed. I left a message in my reviews but no one read it, and then I went to the forum which was a bad idea to start with, and then I ran out of ideas. There's no one to contact if that happens to me again. Oh well, let's just hope it doesn't.

Anyways, read the chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Please review if you can.

**Chapter 7: Crazy people**

The day went by rather fast. Rory gave her goodbyes and left for Yale again after Lorelai finally convinced her she would be alright. It turns out Sookie actually kept the secret. From most of the town anyways. Jackson had already known about it, because Sookie called him while she was in the waiting room, and she had to tell Michele when she called in and told him why she wasn't coming to the Inn.

Luke stayed the whole day. He only left once to go home, shower, and change. Then he was right back to the hospital. Their relationship was growing so fast and they hadn't even started it yet. In the back of Lorelia's mind, though, she knew after all this was over, they would go out for real. Luke was thinking the same. Neither one had talked about the kiss yet, or the relationship, but they talked about so much more. When Sookie finally left to go home, Luke and her got to talking again. About little things and big things. Stupid things and funny things. Old memories they had with and without each other. In the hours they spoke, Lorelai found out that Luke had once fallen out of the same tree that Lorelai had smacked her head on. One of life's many coincidences.

And while they talked, Lorelai put her mind to rest about the police investigation. One of the police officers stopped by again to check up on Lorelai and to tell her that they hadn't found much to go on, except some foot prints in the front yard and on the porch. The officer kindly reminded her again to make sure she called him if she recalled anything that had happened. She didn't plan on doing that.

Now it was around eight. Dr. Leiden stopped by and made sure everything was okay. He also told her she was looking good and that she would maybe go home the following day. Lorelai had mixed feelings about that. "Lorelai?"

"Huh?" She couldn't keep her eyes opened. She had just gotten some more painkillers in her.

"Want me to flip the switch?"

"Sure." She mumbled so low that he had to guess what her answer was. He got out of his chair and turned out the lights. "Luke?" She mumbled again. Luke could make out what she said that time.

"Yeah?"

"Your not leaving, are you?" Lorelai sound frightened.

"No, I'm staying. I'm right here." He slid his chair even closer to her. She grabbed his hand tightly in hers and once she was comforted by the fact that he was there with her, she fell to sleep.

"This is going to be an uncomfortable night." He said, looking at the position he was in. He couldn't scoot back or lay back in his chair because Lorelai had his arm, and his legs were so tightly stuck in-between the bed and the chair, he couldn't move them. But there was no way he could afford to lose another night of sleep. He'd have to suffer a little.

So he watched her sleep for a little while, and after, kissed her goodnight on the forehead. Then he put his own forehead on the soft mattress before him, and tried to fall asleep himself. It was the most uncomfortable position he had ever slept in, in his entire life, but it was worth it. For Lorelia Gilmore was the most beautiful woman he had even seen in his entire life. To him, nothing meant more.

The next time Lorelai woke up, it was two in the morning and she was screaming. Luke bolted into the upright position, alarmed. "Lorelai?"

The screaming was over, now it was sobbing. Luke slid onto the bed next to her and held her in his arms tightly. "Lorelai? What's the matter? What's wrong?"

"The dream…it was the dream. God, I feel so stupid. It was just a dream, but look at me! I'm shaking!"

"It's okay. Was it, about him?" Lorelai nodded.

"Yeah." Lorelai quickly pulled away from him. "Oh, my God. I think I know who it was."

"Who? Do you know where he lives?" Luke was so ready to go kick some ass.

"No, I'm, well I think I do. It's just I don't know if this guy is actually the guy. He could be. I don't know." She sighed.

"Why do you think it was him, then? There must be a reason you thought of him."

"I broke up with him yesterday night. I told him I was interested." She wiped some tears from her eyes. "The thing is, I'm the one that asked him out, and I led him on, and I think he liked me."

"Was this the guy you came to the diner with?"

"Yeah. That was before we left to go out on our date." She paused. "He really was a nice guy, but we kissed and I didn't feel anything, and most of the topics he picked were so boring."

"What's his name?"

"Nick…Nick something."

"You don't even know his last name?"

"Okay, now is so not the time for Lorelai sleeps with everyone jokes."

"I didn't say that."

"I know, I'm just frustrated. And now that I think about it, I've dumped a lot of guys. I could have a bizillion enemies."

"Don't stress yourself out. Only one person attacked you, and if your right, I'll make sure he never does it again." Luke assured her. "Now, think hard. His last name started with a…..??"

Lorelai bit her lip. "I think it was something with a B. Nick…Nick…Nick Brian. Nick Brian??? Was that it?? I'm pretty sure he had Talladega Nights things going on."

"What?"

"Never mind, I just meant he had two first names."

"Where did you meet this guy?"

Lorelai looked down at her hand. "At work. He came up to the desk and asked for some rooms. I helped him out, he paid and before he left, I asked him out. He doesn't live far from here. The rooms were for his family."

"Is his family still at the Inn?"

Lorelai's eyes brightened with hope. "Yeah, I think they are."

Luke stood. "I'll be right back."

Lorelai pulled him back by the arm. "No, stay."

"It's night time anyways. They're probably not awake. And you know, what if I'm wrong?"

"You don't sound wrong. This guy could have taken the break up seriously."

"But it was one date. How could he have taken that seriously. We didn't even know each other for more then a couple of days."

"There are many weird people out there. Some, like you, like to talk to their pancakes in the morning, others, like him maybe, take everything seriously to the point where murder comes to mind."

There was that word again. Murder. She hated that word. "Look, you can check the hotel in the morning. His family will be there all week. There doing some family and friends reunion thing. A couple people in stars hollow are good friends with his parents."

Luke sighed. He wanted to find the bastard and beat him 'til he could no longer move, but he couldn't. He could tell Lorelai was scared. And she had a right to be. He couldn't leave her. "Okay, in the morning then."

**AN: Hope you liked it. I'm finally adding some mystery to the story. I actually don't know what's going to happen next either, so we're all on the same boat. Thanks for all the reviews and I'll get another chapter up soon.**


	8. Guilty and Innocent?

I'm all in

AN: Okay, so, I'm back. It's been a LONG time since I updated, and I'm very sorry. I'm the kinda person who can't keep up with a lot of things, but enough about me and my lack of responsibility. Let's talk about the new chapter! Okay, so I left off with Luke and Lorelai talking about who might have shot her. Nick Brian. Turns out she dumped him after asking him out. So….is Nick really the man who shot her. Did the breakup make him want to kill the woman he loved, or is there someone else out there? And just so you know, this story is based on the show, but it doesn't go in any order relating to the seasons. I like to change things around.

Guilty AND innocent????

It was early morning now. 6 something to be somewhat exact. Luke didn't really care what the time was, though. He woke up with one thing on his mind, and it wasn't breakfast. It was revenge.

He stood up carefully as not to wake a sleeping Lorelai, and then walked out of the room and down the hallway. He wasn't going to stop until he got to his destination.

At the front desk, a tired and angry looking Michelle answered the phone. "Dragonfly Inn?? How may I help you today?? He asked, not really giving a damn as to what they had to say. Sometimes, he wondered why he wanted this job. Oh yeah, he remembered, the money……

As the lady on the other end of the line rambled on about her family situation and that she wanted to book some rooms, the doors to the Dragonfly Inn swung wide open. Luke walked up to Michelle. "Where's Nick Brian??" He asked.

Michelle put down the phone for a moment. "I do not know."

"Where's his room??"

"You expect me to give out personal information to a stranger?"

"You know who I am Michelle!"

"Yes, unfortunately, but this Nick person does not."

"Oh yeah? Well, why should you be caring about his safety? I'm betting a whole lot that he's the man who tried to kill Lorelai! And if you have any heart at all, then you'll give me the key to his room right now so I can go beat the crap out of him!!!"

Michelled was stunned. All he could do was hand over the key and watch as Luke ran up the stairs. 

"Ugh…." Was all Lorelai could say as she opened her eyes. Not only was she sore, but she was also alone. Luke was gone, and so was her safety. What if the guy came back and tried to kill her again?? She sat up straight and tried to get herself thinking positive, but every positive thing that went into her mind came out negative.

She glanced over to the window. The sky was blue and there were very few clouds out. She could tell it was early, but just how early?? She searched the room for a clock. There was one on the wall in front of her. "8:23." She read aloud. Did Luke go home? Was he coming back? When could she go home? As she thought these questions, Dr. Leiden walked into the room.

"Good morning. How are you feeling today?" He asked as he picked up one of her charts.

"Good." She lied. "When can I go home?"

"Well, I'd recommend that you stay at least one more day." He answered honestly.

"But I feel fine." Another lie….

"I know, but Ms. Gilmore, I feel we should watch you a little more, just in case. Now, I'm not going to stop you if you decide to leave, but I highly suggest that you stay. You never know what could happen."

She did give it some thought, just not enough. "No, I'll be fine. I think I'm ready to leave."

He sighed. "Okay, then let me just go get some paperwork for you to fill out. And you'll need to schedule and appointment to have those stitches removed." He told her.

"Okay." She agreed, and then he left the room.

Lorelai sighed too. But not because she was talking to someone very stubborn. It was because she didn't know where she was going to go. She had to call someone and tell them to come pick her up and she also needed a place to stay. Sure, the police were gone by now, but the fear of knowing that, that guy could come back was upsetting. Of course she'd have to go back eventually, but for the time being, she needed another home to live it. That's when Sookie popped into her head. She smiled a grateful smile as she punched in the numbers on the hospital phone. There was no doubt in her mind that Sookie wouldn't let her stay with her. If Lorelai waited long enough, the offer would have come out of Sookies mouth. But Lorelai wanted to break free of this hospital room. She couldn't' stand it anymore.

"Hello?" A manly voice on the other end of the line answered.

"Hey, Jackson, this is Lorelai…."

His tone changed to sympathetic. "Oh, Lorelai, I'm so sorry. How are you doing?" He asked sincerely.

"I'm fine, I was just wondering if I could talk to Sookie."

"Oh, yeah, sure. Just hold on one moment." Lorelai waited. She heard Jackson move the phone around in his hand and she also heard him scream for his wife, who apparently wasn't close by….

"Lorelai! How are you??!?? Is something wrong??" Sookie asked as soon as she picked the phone up.

"No," Lorelai laughed. "Nothing's wrong, I, ugh, just wanted to ask you something. See, the doctors are releasing me, and I just, um, needed a place to stay…."

"Of course you can stay here!! I can come pick you up right now!"

Lorelai smiled. "Thanks, Sookie. I really appreciate this."

"Don't even think about it! It's my pleasure and besides, someone's gotta look after you for a few days! When do you want me to come down there??"

"Ugh, right now would be good. I just have to get dressed, oh……I don't have anything to wear….."

"I'll stop by your house. What do you want?"

"Just some jeans and a t-shirt would be fine. Thanks so much."

"Your very welcome. I'll just go on over there now so I can be there when you get released."

"Alright, that sounds good. I'll see you in a little while, then."

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye." Lorelai hung up the phone. Okay, now she had a place to say, where she knew she'd be both comfortable and safe. But not as comfortable and safe as she felt with him…..

Luke banged on Nick's door and didn't say a word until it was opened up. "Are you Nick??" He looked the man straight in the eyes.

"Yeah, what's this about??"

Luke grabbed the man by his shirt and pushed him against the wall. "You hurt her didn't you!!??!!"

"What? I don't know what your talking about!"

"Lorelai!" Luke slammed him against the wall again. "You hurt Lorelai!!! You tried to kill her!!"

"Lorelai?? What are you talking about. I didn't hurt her! I swear!!" He gulped.

"Honey, what's going….." A woman who walked up to the scene was shocked to find Nick in a fight. She stopped right there in front of the two of them. Luke looked at her.

"Who are you??" Luke asked.

"I'm his wife! What are you doing??"

"His wife???!!??" Luke let the man go and he scurried over to his wife. "Your married??"

"Yes, I'm married. What do you want from me? "

Another blast of anger ran through his body. He grabbed Nick harder this time and then slammed him back into the wall again. "You cheating bastard!!"

"Nick?? What's he talking about?" The woman asked him.

Luke dropped him. "This asshole cheated on you and lied to someone else!"

"Nick, is that true? Is that where you were Saturday night?" Tears were in the woman's eyes.

"Laura, come on, you really believe this guy??" He tried to get himself out of the mess her was in.

" 'This guy' just witnessed his best friend almost die!!" Luke yelled at him.

That last sentence got Nick's full attention. "She's hurt?? What happened to her?"

"Your what happened to her!" Luke raised his fist angrily, and tried to throw it in Nicks face, but Nick ducked and Luke slammed it into the wall. "Damn it!" He grabbed his hand in pain.

"Stop! Just Stop! Alright? I didn't hurt her, I swear to god. I would never hurt her! Not Lorelai….." He said, almost on the verge of tears himself. The funny thing is, that Luke believed him.

"How could you do this to me, Nick. Marriage obviously means nothing to you, does it??!!" Laura ran away, leaving the two men alone again.

"You may not be a murderer, but your still a dam criminal…." With that said, Luke walked away as well, leaving Nick to himself.

Lorelai dressed herself in the bathroom. Every movement hurt her, but she managed to get by without anyone's help so far. She could walk, even though it hurt her, and she could function with other things, even though it hurt her……All she had to do was put on a better poker face. Right now, she was giving away every indication that she wasn't in fact 'good'.

Once completely dressed, she walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed. She assumed Sookie would meet her in the room. The paperwork she needed to fill out was done and the appointment was already made. Now, all she had to do was wait. Ugh! She hated waiting….

A couple hours later, a knock was heard on the open hospital door. "You ready?" Sookie asked her.

Lorelai looked up and smile. "God yes!! Let's get out of this hell hold!!" She joked and Sookie laughed as she helped Lorelai to stand up and walk out of the room slowly. One of the nurses gave them a wheelchair. Lorelai took a seat in it, without saying a word and the nurse let Sookie take her out.

"Finally! I'm free!" Lorelai yelled happily as they exited the hospital for good. Sookie smiled, relieved that her friend was okay.

AN: Hope you liked it. I suddenly got inspired to write it, and now I'm kinda drained again. But, I will keep updating as fast as I can. I really would like to have this story complete.


	9. I Love you

**I'm all in**

AN: Okay, this chapter is basically about Luke and Lorelai. I'm sorry, but I'm going to keep the mystery going. You won't find out who the almost killer is until later! Anways, read and review please. And thanks for all the reviews I've gotten. I really appreciate them. 

I Love you 

When Luke returned to the hospital, he was a little reluctant to go back into her room. Little did he know that it would make a difference if her went in or not, for Lorelai wasn't even there. He soon found that out when he saw her bed empty and made. He turned around and went to the front desk.

"How may I help you sir??" A lady asked him.

"Umm, the woman in that room." He pointed. "Lorelai Gilmore. Where is she?" He was a little nervous. Where had Lorelai gone? What if something happened? What if she wasn't better??

She smiled. "I'm sorry, sir. She was released a little while ago. You just missed her."

Luke looked puzzled. "They released her??" He asked himself as he began to exit the building. He took the elevator and walked out to his truck. It was then he got a sudden struck of guilt. She had woken up without him there. He said he was going to stay with her. Now, she was no longer at the hospital. Luke could picture her telling the doctor she was fine to go when she was really not. The question was, where _did _she go? She wouldn't have gone home. Luke thought as he pulled out onto the rode and headed back to Stars Hollow. She didn't have a car, so she's not alone, he concluded. Now…..who was she with??? A ball of realization hit him in the head. Of course she would call Sookie. Sookie was the sister Lorelai never had.

"Alright, we're here." Sookie turned the car off and turned to face a quiet Lorelai. "What's the matter sweetie??"

I need Luke, she thought. "Nothing." She gave Sookie a fake smile. "I'll be fine. Just a little tired."

"Oh, okay. We'll just get you settled in then. And then after that, I'll head over to your place to get some more of your stuff."

"Thanks." Lorelai reached for her door handle and hopped out. Sookie rushed around the car to Lorelai and helped her inside. Once in the guestroom, Lorelai immediately went for the bed. "Oh my god, this bed is so much better. Except for the whole button thing. That's was fun. Hey! Maybe you could get Jackson to install some. You could do it on your bed too! That'd make you-know-what a little more interesting, don't ya think???" Lorelai laughed. Sookie joined her.

A while later, Luke drove into Stars Hollow. He decided to just drive around for a bit. If Lorelai was with Sookie, which he was willing to bet a lot on, then she was okay and didn't' need him anymore. But that was not how he felt. _He _needed _her_. And he's go crazy until he saw her again. I should call, he thought. "Yeah, I'll call." He said aloud, liking his idea.

So he dialed in Sookie's home phone number and waited for someone to pick up. On the third ring, Sookie picked up. "Hello?" He heard her say.

"Sookie, hey, this is Luke. I was just calling to check up on Lorelai. I thought she'd be with you."

"Yeah, she's with me. I picked her up from the hospital. She's doing fine, though." Sookie walked into the guest room where Lorelai was sleeping on the bed. "I'd let you talk to her but she's asleep right now."

"Oh, yeah, no that's fine. I just wanted to make sure she was okay. So, um, I'll just go now. You know, now that I know she's fine."

"O…kay…." Sookie said hesitantly. Why was Luke acting so weird? She could sense something had happened. "I'll talk to you later then."

"Oh! Wait! Umm, could you just tell her to call me back??"

Sookie smiled. "Sure, I'll tell her."

"Okay, then, bye…."

"Bye-bye."

The clock on the nightstand read 5:42 P.M. Lorelai moaned. "I cannot believe I slept that long." She told herself, then sat herself up in bed. She noticed the blanket over her legs. Sookie must have covered her up. Lorelai smiled just thinking about it. She was lucky to have such a great friend.

"Hey, sleeping beauty!" Sookie walked into the room, holding a tray of items. Food items. Lorelai felt like she hadn't eaten forever.

"Oh! Have I told you how much I love you, Sookie??!!??" Lorelai joked.

"Yeah, the last time I made your food." Sookie laughed.

"Well it is good food." Lorelai said. "But really, I do love you Sookie. I hope you know that. And I really appreciate all you've done for me. And not just now. I'm talking about over the years." Lorelai said while stuffing a mouth full of pancakes in her mouth. Sookie made the best pancakes ever….

Sookie took a seat on the bed. "Diddo." She had something on her mind, that she wanted to ask, but she didn't know how to. Oh well, here it goes, she thought. "So, Lorelai…." She placed a hand on her friends lap. Lorelai was now eating a fresh piece of bacon. "Did something happen….between you and Luke??"

Lorelai's facial expression changed. She finished swallowing her food. "Um, why are you asking?" The mention of Luke made her emotions go crazy. They kissed! They finally kissed. But he left…..why did he leave? Did he not mean to do that? He was the one who kissed her first, though!

"It's just that Luke called earlier and….."

"Luke called??!!?? Here? When?" Lorelai interrupted.

"When you were sleeping. He wanted to talk to you." Sookie told her.

What was going on?? All of a sudden, Lorelai felt sick. Physically sick. What was wrong with her? Lorelai knew the answer, though. She was falling in love. Never before had she felt this way about a man, but now that she did, she finally understood what love truly meant. Luke had always been there for her throughout the years. Helping her, looking out for her, being a great friend to her. All this time, it was right in front of her eyes. The perfect man. She loved Luke Danes!

While Lorelai was having this epiphany, Sookie was trying to talk to her. "…and he sounded all weird on the phone. Are you gonna tell me what happened??" Lorelai caught the end of whatever Sookie was trying to say to her.

"Um, Sookie, I have to go…." She ignored her friend's question and proceeded to get out of the bed. Sookie protested.

"Wait! Lorelai, where are you going?? You can't leave. You need to rest!" Sookie followed a fast moving Lorelai out of the guest room, across the house and to the front door. Lorelai was in a great deal of pain, but she ignored it.

"Sookie." Lorelai turned back around to face her. "I promise I'll be back. Just let me do this." Lorelai opened the door and left.

"Ugh! Do what? What are you doing?" Sookie wanted to stop her, but Lorelai was a hard person to stop. Once her mind was set, there was no changing it. Not even a tiny little chance. She was a very stubborn person. "…Great….." Sookie sighed.

The walk to Lukes was never really a long walk. Especially from Sookie's house, but Lorelai was too exhausted to move any further. She found a bench on the side walk and took a seat. A few minutes later, she decided to lay down. She really wasn't feeling well. She would have asked someone in town for help, but she literally couldn't. So much for that, she thought as she closed her eyes and rested.

"Hello?" Luke picked up the phone in his apartment.

"Hey Luke, this is Sookie. Have you seen Lorelai?" Sookie sounded worried. It had been almost an hour since Lorelai left and she hadn't called or anything.

Luke was now worried as well. "No, I thought she was staying with you."

"Yeah, well, she said she had to do something earlier and then she left. She doesn't have her cell and I can't leave the baby alone to look for her. Jackson's out right now."

"Do you think something happened to her? Was she still in pain when she left?"

"I don't know. She's a very god liar. She seemed okay, but I don't know."

"Okay, I'll go look for her. She probably went back to her place. Don't worry, Sookie. Lorelai's tough. I'm sure she's fine. Just needs a little space, probably." Luke didn't buy any of what he had just said, but apparently Sookie did. And she hung up the phone sounding less panicked.

Luke ran down the stairs, out the door, and headed straight for her house. He stopped halfway, though. Something out of the corner of his eyes stopped him. He turned his head so he could see the full image.

There, across the street, on one of the sidewalk benches, was Lorelai Gilmore. But she was not in the upright position, she was laying down. Luke ran over as quick as his brain signaled his legs to move. Was she hurt? He kept asking himself. But when he got there, he saw her chest moving up and down. A good sign of life. And then he looked at her face. It was so peaceful. I guess she got tired, Luke thought, as he gently shook her, trying to wake her up.

"Hey, sleepy."

Lorelai squinted her eyes. Then used both of her arms to push her self up into the sitting position on the bench. She looked around some more, a little disoriented. "Where am I?"

"On a bench on the side of the street." Luke explained to her. He couldn't help but think this was kinda funny.

"Oh all the places I pictured myself waking up, this was never on the list." Luke laughed. Lorelai looked at him and remembered everything. "You called?" She asked.

"Yeah, is that why your out here??" He asked, sitting down himself, and looking into her eyes.

"Why did you leave the hospital?"

Luke didn't want to explain that story at all. Lorelai didn't need that. "I um, had some work to do. You were still asleep, and I didn't want to wake you. I did come back though, but you were already gone." He said, almost all truthfully.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that…"

"Don't be, you have nothing to apologize for."

Lorelai turned away from him to stare down at the ground. She played with her hands. "Luke?" She asked, in a quiet voice. He still heard her though.

"Yeah?"

"I love you…." She turned her head back to him. Looking into his eyes for an answer. She got one….

Look pondered the words for a moment, and smiled. That's all he did before he pulled her into a passionate kiss. When it ended, both kept looking at each other. A smile on their faces and a happier look in their eyes.

After some minutes passed, Lorelai laughed a little bit. "Wow…."

"Yeah." Luke agreed. "….And Lorelai??"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." This time, he pulled her in for a hug.

"Ummm…Luke?" She asked, while she was still in his arms. He didn't want to let go.

"hmmm??"

"I'm tired. Take me home?"

"Of course." Never breaking the hug, Luke grabbed lorelai under her legs and scooped her up off the bench. Then, he carried her back to his place, knowing exactly what Lorelai meant by 'home'.

AN: Okay, I did this chapter just for you Girl from the Hollow!!!! I wasn't going to update until probably like next month! I hope you and all the other readers like it. I'll try to post the next chapter within a few days.


	10. Puddle of Love

I'm all in

_Puddle of Love…_

CHAPTER 10!!!

A special thanks to all my readers out there…You and only you were my motivation to keep this story going, and I fully intend on completing it.

AN: Okay, I'll make this short, sweet, and to the point. I'm sorry for the long delay in updating. I'll try harder to update more frequently, but you all know that won't happen.

**This chapter will be focused on our favorite couple, so that's the good news. The bad news is that I've sort of lost track of the story and I don't remember what I put down in the other chapters. And since I'm too lazy to actually read them again, we're just going to say that the current day of the week in the story is Wednesday. Okay? I'm not sure what day the story began on and how many days have passed, but I'm gonna start with Wednesday anyways. So, it's not entirely bad news.**

**Now, let's get onto the story already….**

**PS: Oh! And if you have any complaints, questions, or suggestions, feel free to say all you want in the reviews. No hard feelings...******

Luke carried Lorelai upstairs and placed her in his bed. He took a seat on the edge and looked into her eyes. She smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled back, and when she closed her eyes, he knew that he should probably let her get some rest. So he got up and almost started walking into the other room, but Lorelai called him back.

"Stay." She patted the other side of the bed.

"Are you sure?"

"No, I want you to leave." She replied sarcastically, but she couldn't keep that smile from playing on her lips. He couldn't either.

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be? Kicking me out of my own apartment."

"Nah, I won't kick you out just yet." She looked over at him as he lay down on the other side. She looked like she had taken something because her eyes were really cloudy, but Luke knew that, that was because she had just been at the hospital, and because she had almost passed out on the sidewalk trying to get to him… "You can leave in the morning…"

"It's not even dark out yet." Luke commented. Although, he usually did go to bed around this time, seeing as he had a diner to run in the mornings.

"Hey Luke?" She asked, playfully. Her eyes were closed as she spoke.

"What?"

"Close your eyes and it'll look dark outside."

"But that's not outside, Lorelai, that's the inside of your eyelids…"

"But your eyelids don't care what time of day it is." She replied, getting even more sleepy.

Luke kept going, amused. "Not if your sleep schedule is screwed up. My eyelids know when the proper time to close is."

"Uh huh…" She was no longer with him.

"And you are the one who put that whip cream in the cash register the other day, aren't you?" He asked, but already knew the answer. Still though, it was fun to pull the truth out of her.

"Uh huh…" She was out of it. Only sound went into her ear, not the actual meaning of anything. And Luke was taking full advantage of that.

"And you still owe me that five bucks from a couple years ago, don't you?"

"Uh huh…"

"And you are completely in love with me, aren't you?" He smiled.

"Uh huh…"

Hopefully, one of those three things she would admit to him when she was fully awake. The other two were hopeless…

"Same here…" He told her.

Without warning, Lorelai subconsciously slid her arm around Luke's. He felt enormously happy and he caressed the side of her face, watching her sleep somewhat peacefully. Tonight was probably one of, if not the best nights of his life. And his heart was so in love that it was ready to pop…

But that doesn't mean this one night changed the way he felt about her. His heart was already in love with her. Maybe not from the first time he laid eyes on her, but a couple days after that. He smiled remembering how she had annoyed him so much that day, and wouldn't leave him alone.

Now, 4 years later and she still hadn't left him alone. And that annoying quality was what made him smile.

Lorelai Gilmore was the one and only woman to ever bring this kind of happiness into his life. And now, she was bringing him more than he ever expected her to.

"Hello?" Luke picked up his phone.

"Is this Luke Danes?" A man asked.

"Yeah, who is this?"

"I'm one of the officers that spoke with your friend, Lorelai Gilmore, earlier. I was told that Ms. Gilmore would be with you, and I was calling to tell her that we got a lead on the case. A gun was found with fingerprints on it, not too far from her house. We think it's the guy we're looking for. Once the results are in, we'll call back. Where is Ms. Gilmore?"

"She's not available right now, but I'll tell her for you. Thanks. Bye." Luke hung up the phone, relieved that he had good news to tell Lorelai. But he also felt his anger rising again. His over protective nature was getting the best of him and if they found the guy who did this to Lorelai, he wasn't so sure he'd be able to stop himself from murdering him.

Remembering the pancakes he was making on the stove, Luke quickly ran back to check on them. Luckily, they hadn't been burnt. The only reason he was making the pancakes was because of Lorelai. He had closed the diner to keep an eye on her today, and she was still sleeping in, or so he thought she was….

"Mmm…smells good…" A voice sounded behind him.

"Hey." He turned around. "What are you doing out of bed??"

"Talking to you." She replied sarcastically.

Luke looked her over. Her eyes were red from a bad night's sleep and she was holding her stomach as she stood there. Which was concerning Luke. She had put more stress than needed on herself yesterday and she probably wasn't healing right. "Go get back in bed. I'll bring you some breakfast in a little while." He didn't mean to sound condescending, but it kind of came out that way. He was only trying to take care of her.

"Luke, I'm fine." She removed her hand from her stomach.

"No, your not. You need to rest." He told her.

"But I…"

Luke cut her off. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and walked her back to bed.

"Luke! I don't want to lie down! The bed is evil and so are you for making me go back to it!"

He laughed, while he helped her get back under the covers. "My bed is evil?"

"Yes, it pushed me off twice last night!" She explained.

Luke was alarmed. "What? You fell? Are you okay?"

She leaned back against the head board. "Yeah, but it's okay, I'm used to it. My bed's evil too…"

"Your stitches aren't used to it. Is your stomach okay?" He took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, they're fine."

"God, why didn't I hear that??"

"Oh, because when I fall, no body hears it. I learned that when I tripped in the kitchen once and Rory didn't even see me. So if I ever fall down the stairs one day while hosting a party in my living room and suffer a deadly blow to the head, no body will notice. Which can be a good and a bad thing. Bad for me, good for the people… Finding a dead body at a party is pretty bad. Ever heard of a party pooper??"

"I'm a light sleeper, and I didn't wake up." Luke couldn't get over that fact.

"Oh, you were out of it most of the night. That's probably my fault."

"Wait, what? No, no, it's not your fault. Why would it be your fault?"

"Because you stayed with me at the hospital. Your such a good friend that you stayed overnight and lost a lot of sleep." She smiled at him.

Luke was melting in her eyes. "Oh, it was nothing. And it wasn't your fault at all, I wanted to be there….with you."

Lorelai couldn't resist moving forward and planting a soft kiss on his lips. When she pulled back, she had the biggest grin on her face. "Thanks…"

That was it. Luke turned into a puddle of love…. However, when the fire alarm went off, he took back his original form. "Ah, jeez, I forgot about the pancakes…" He stood up and ran to the stove to see the damage."

"It's okay! We can always go to Luke's for breakfast!" She joked.


End file.
